


When Steve Met Johnny

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And is probably way too into fucking someone with his face, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Johnny Storm Has No Filter, Limousine Sex, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: or, Johnny Storm has no filter, no sense of shame, and an overdeveloped ego/libidoLiterally nobody can tell me that Johnny wouldn't instantly hit on Steve Rogers, just for the novelty of fucking someone who looks almost exactly like him. This is pure crack!porn, I don't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to Aenaria! I hope you enjoy!!! *blows kisses*

“Wanna fuck?”

Steve nearly chokes on his champagne, but fortunately, whether through super-soldier reflexes or sheer stubbornness, he manages to swallow instead. He has a feeling that Johnny Storm--and what the fuck was that name? Was that his actual name?--would have enjoyed pounding him on the back to knock the liquid out of his lungs.

“I have a girlfriend--” he starts.

“Hell, she’s invited, too,” Johnny interrupts with a smirk. “The more the merrier. She’ll probably be into it. Has anybody ever told you you look kinda like me?”

Steve barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “No, but several people have told me that you look a little like me.”

Any reply Johnny might have made is interrupted by Darcy showing up with a drink and her very impressive dress. Steve had nearly swallowed his tongue when she showed up in that  [ red, gorgeously draped dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/95/77/3a/95773a96837db6d30d37d9d1b6574e1e.jpg) ; he had made a somewhat serious attempt to just drag her straight back to bed instead of off to yet another charity gala. From the amount of time Johnny is spending looking her over, he seems to appreciate it as well.

“Darcy, this is Johnny Storm,” Steve says, reflexive politeness winning out, although he can’t resist sliding an arm around her waist. Not to stake any kind of claim--or not much, anyway--but just to be touching her. “Johnny, my girlfriend, Darcy Lewis.”

“ _ Enchanté, _ ” Johnny says, taking Darcy’s hand and just holding it in both of his. His smile reminds Steve a little of Bucky trying to charm the ladies, but Steve manages to push the weight of that memory aside with a little effort. “I was just telling your boyfriend here that we should fuck.”

Darcy, bless her, doesn’t miss a beat, raking her eyes up and down Johnny with a blatant appraisal. “He’s a big boy,” she says finally. “He can make his own decisions.”

Johnny, to his credit, recovers quickly. “When I said ‘we,’ I was including you in that, gorgeous.”

She studies him for long enough that even his insouciance fades a little, has him shifting a little from foot to foot, although anyone outside their little bubble probably wouldn’t notice. 

Finally Darcy turns to Steve, one eyebrow quirked in a question that he can read easily on her face. He responds with a miniscule shrug. Her eyes widen slightly, but he’s not sure why she’s surprised. She should know by now that he’ll give her anything he wants. 

“All right,” she finally says. “Let’s go.”

Steve can tell from the expression on her face that Johnny’s celebratory fist-pump has her almost instantly reconsidering, but she accepts the arm he offers her and walks out of the gala between them, her head held high.

* * *

Somehow Johnny manages to maneuver them into the back of the limo so that he ends up seated between Steve and Darcy. 

“I’m afraid traffic is quite bad,” the driver says as they pull away from the curb, and then immediately to a stop. “It could take nearly an hour to get back to the Tower, if not more.”

“No problem,” Johnny says breezily. “We’ll find some way to amuse ourselves.”

The partition begins to roll up. “Very good, sir,” the driver says, just before it closes completely.

Steve almost jumps when Johnny’s hand lands on his thigh  _ High _ on his thigh. “Well,” Johnny says, his voice low in Steve’s ear. “However will we pass the time?”

Any reply Steve might have made is cut off by a strong, warm hand on his jaw, the brush of Johnny’s lips against his. Steve freezes for a minute, looking past Johnny to Darcy. But she’s looking back at him, her eyes warm and amused, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. He knows what arousal looks like on her--it’s a good look.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Johnny asks, twisting around to shoot Darcy a grin. 

“Not at all,” she answers airily, settling more comfortably back into her corner. “Loving the show. Carry on.”

Johnny turns the force of that grin on Steve. He has to admit, it’s attractive.  _ Johnny _ is attractive, although Steve can’t understand why the tabloids keep saying they look alike. 

When Johnny leans in again, Steve meets him halfway, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in firmly. He takes advantage of Johnny’s surprise to lick inside his mouth, darkly pleased by the little intake of breath. 

“Huh,” Johnny says when they break apart. Steve is gratified to notice that he’s breathing heavily. “Full of surprises, aren’t you, Cap?”

Steve smirks, squeezing the back of Johnny’s neck and watching his pupils dilate. “You think you invented kissing? Hate to break it to you, but people kissed in the 40s. Some them were even having sex. Lots of it.”

Johnnys tongue darts out, wetting his lips, and he wriggles free of Steve’s grip, sinking to his knees on the floor between Steve’s legs. “You ever get blown in the back of a limo in the 40s?”

“Not that I remember,” Steve says, doing his best to sound casual. It’s difficult to pull off when his cock is obviously hard, tenting the fabric of his tuxedo pants. “Not a lot of limos for starving artists from Brooklyn.”

“This’ll be a first, then,” Johnny says. He lifts his hands, but hesitates and lowers them again, glancing over at Darcy. 

Steve follows his gaze. She looks amazing, as always, her eyes dark and intent on them, her hand trailing absently across her chest, all that beautiful skin bared by her dress. Only when she smiles and nods does Johnny reach for Steve’s pants, deftly undoing the button and pulling the zipper carefully down. Steve’s cock springs free through the opening, obviously hard even while still covered by the soft fabric of his boxer briefs.

Johnny hesitates again, looking up at Steve from under those thick, ridiculous lashes. Steve sucks in a breath as the pieces fall into place, the part of his brain that analyzes and looks for patterns presenting him with a conclusion. 

He lifts a hand to Johnny’s face, cupping it gently before sliding it back, the short-cropped strands of Johnny’s hair velvety soft under his fingertips. “Get my cock out,” he orders, his voice firm.

It was the right choice, it seems, given the way that Johnny’s pupils blow even wider, leaving only the thinnest ring of blue around the edges, the way his breath rasps out from between his parted lips. He obeys instantly, easing the elastic waistband carefully down until Steve’s cock is bare, hard and wet with precome. 

“Well?” Steve asks. He can’t resist rubbing his other thumb over Johnny’s plump lower lip, but the insistent throb of blood in his cock and the clock ticking away in the back of his head keep him from lingering. “I think I remember someone offering to blow me.”

Johnny’s tongue darts out again, flickering over Steve’s thumb as he wets his lips. He goes eagerly when Steve uses the hand on the back of his head to pull him down, swallowing Steve’s cock halfway in one slick slide.

When he looks over at Darcy, she smiles back, but she’s too far away. Steve stretches out his arm and she slides across the seat, pressing up against his side where he can kiss her, deep and wet. It feels filthy, kissing her, savoring the way her soft curves press against his body, while Johnny’s mouth is hot and tight around his cock.

Darcy squirms against him, breaking the kiss and burying her face in his neck. 

“You like watching?” Steve asks, gathering the silky skirt of her dress in his fist and pulling it slowly upward.

“It’s hot,” Darcy says softly, shifting to allow him better access. “He looks really good sucking your cock.”

Johnny shivers all over, moaning softly around Steve’s cock. The vibrations send a shudder down Steve’s spine.

“You like that?” Darcy asks, stroking a hand over Johnny’s hair. Her breath catches in her throat when Steve’s hands skim up her inner thigh, but she continues. “I think you know you look good, though. Do you want to be good for us?”

Johnny hums his assent, his eyes wide and pleading, but he never stops moving, bobbing his head down until Steve’s cock hits the back of his throat and back again, over and over. 

“Good boy,” Steve says, teasing his fingers over Darcy’s panties before gripping them. She gives him a resigned look, but doesn’t protest as he rips them away, tucking them in the pocket of his suit jacket. 

“You owe me like sixty pairs now,” she sighs, but she lets her head fall back against the seat as he slides two fingers slowly inside her pussy.

“I’m good for it,” he says, turning his attention back to Johnny, who had paused to watch them. “If you can make me come before you get to the Tower, you can eat her out.”

Johnny redoubles his efforts, practically gagging himself on Steve’s cock, his eyes fluttering closed, then open again whenever Darcy moans, watching intently as Steve’s fingers slide in and out of her pussy.

It doesn’t seem to take very long before Steve can’t help but thrust, just a little, into Johnny’s mouth. The other man rides it out, only pulling off long enough to take a quick breath before sliding back down, moving his mouth and his hand in tandem until Steve feels his orgasm rising inexorably.

“I’m going to come,” Steve gasps, but Johnny just takes him deeper, swallowing around his cock until Steve comes down his throat with a groan.

Johnny sucks and swallows through it, only pulling off when Steve urges his head back with shaking hands. 

“Did he do a good job?” Darcy asks, her pussy still flexing around Steve’s fingers where they’d gone still inside her.

“Very good,” Steve says, pulling his fingers slowly free and lifting them to Johnny’s mouth. “Want a taste?”

The last word isn’t even out of his mouth before Johnny’s tongue is wrapping around his fingers, licking them clean of every last taste of Darcy before letting them slide free of his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Steve says. “I promised you a reward if you got me off. Do you want to eat Darcy’s pussy?”

Johnny’s eyes slide closed and he shivers again. “Yes,” he says, his voice soft but fervent. “ _ Please _ .”

Steve tucks his cock back into his pants, ignoring the fact that he’s still hard. Enough time for that once they’ve found a bed. He tugs Darcy into his lap, tucking her back against his chest. She spreads her legs wide without any encouragement, hooking her calves around his thighs, and Steve pulls her skirt back up slowly until it’s bunched around her waist, baring the lower half of her body.

Just like before, Johnny waits, his eyes darting between their faces. This time it’s Darcy who reaches for him, tugging him up for a long, deep kiss before urging him down between her thighs.

He goes willingly, even eagerly, sinking back to his knees and burying his face in her pussy. Steve feels her hips arch up toward Johnny, then grind back against his cock. He slides his hands up her ribcage, cupping her breasts for a moment. After a moment he tugs the top of her dress down until they spill into his waiting hands, nipples are hard against his palms. 

When her head falls back onto his shoulder, Steve gets a better view, one that would have him rock-hard in his slacks if he wasn’t already. Darcy’s gorgeous breasts in his hands, creamy skin and tightly crinkled rose-brown nipples. Johnny’s head between her legs, little flashes of tongue when he backs off and works her clit. 

“Tell him how he’s doing, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, catching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing the way she likes, feeling her hips grind faster.

“So good,” Darcy gasps, reaching down to grab Johnny’s head, holding him in place. Judging from the muffled moan that floats up, he doesn’t mind at all. “You’re so good, right there, like that--fuck, fuck, oh, fuck--”

She breaks off into a wordless moan as she comes, her whole body drawn tight. From the movements of Johnny’s head he continues to work her through it until she drags him away, shuddering with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Johnny sits back on his heels, his lips and face wet and shiny, looking at Steve for direction.

“Good boy,” Steve says, watching in awe as Johnny’s reaction ripples through his body. “Do you want to come now? Or do you want to wait until we get home and come when I’m fucking you?”

Before Johnny can reply, the limo comes to a stop--Steve realizes that he hadn’t noticed when it started moving again. “Avengers Tower, sirs and madam,” the driver announces through the intercom, the limo moving slightly as his door opens.

It takes a flurry of effort, but by the time the driver opens the door, Darcy is safely and respectably back in her dress, the only sign of what just happened the redness of Johnny’s lips and the erections somewhat hidden by the fronts of their tuxedo jackets.

“Thank you,” Steve says to the driver, pressing a tip into his hand as he steps out of the limo into the parking garage under the Tower.

“Thank  _ you,  _ Captain,” the driver says, closing the limo door and heading back toward the driver’s seat. “You folks have a nice evening.”

Darcy can’t help snickering, which sets Johnny off, too, so it’s left to Steve to steer them toward the elevator. 

“Oh, we will,” Johnny says as the elevator doors close behind them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Write something short and porny, I said. It'll be quick, I said. I had to cut it off here; there may at some point be a sequel, but I have SO MANY THINGS to write, so I wouldn't hold your breath.
> 
> My apologies to those still waiting on prompts they've sent; your fics are in progress, I promise. But sometimes something eats away at my brain until I can't not write it.
> 
> If you like Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers, Johnny Storm, or a weird combination of feminism, politics, hockey bros, and whatever else catches my eye, you might like [to follow me on Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com).


End file.
